It worked alright
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade has been wronged and has a plan for revenge. But will it work? A one shot Jori Story.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**It worked alright.**

**No One's POV**

Jade woke with a shriek, abruptly sitting up in bed. Looking around, she could see she was in her bed and it was morning. The clock by her bed read 10:23 and already it felt like it was going to be very hot and sticky day. She then tried to recall the nightmare she had just had. But all she could remember was, a vague feeling of despair combined with sensation of falling.

"Stupid nightmare." Jade muttered, as she shook off the remnants of the dream and got out of bed.

Looking over at the other side of the bed, she grunted in displeasure as Tori wasn't there. Taped to the bedpost was a note.

_"Jade,_

_Had to start early in the recording studio today. I'll be working late as well. I am sorry. The record company is pressuring me to get this album done by next week. I love you._

_Tori."_

Jade stared at the note for a moment, then with a hateful look crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage.

"Love me my ass, you lying, cheating, whore." Jade hissed.

That done, Jade went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for her day. She had a lot to do and was eager to get started. Amongst the things on her to do list was, cut and dye her hair, call the airline, pack her suitcase, go to the bank and kill both Tori and Beck.

As she showered, she smiled at the thought that those lying cheating bastards were going to die today. Tori and Jade had been together for almost 3 years now. After high school, they moved in together and started to attend college. Things were tough and money was tight, as neither had had much success in their chosen fields. Not for lack of trying however. Jade want on auditions constantly, one of her biggest parts was 3 lines as a hooker on NCIS: Los Angeles. She also did a few commercials and did extra work which brought her some money.

Tori made demo tapes, recorded music and tried to break into the record business, but had little success either. Beck on the other hand, hit it big right after high school with a part as a lifeguard in a reboot of Baywatch. Despite his success, he remained good friends with the group having them over to his house regularly.

Tori and Jade made the best of things and lived in small apartment and things were pretty good; most of the time. One constant source of friction was Jade's jealousy and sometimes paranoia. Any man that would talk to Tori would either get scared off or glared at by the insanely jealous Jade.

It annoyed Tori that Jade, never would trust her and would always do that. She would say again and again. "I love you, I always will. My heart beats only for you."

Jade began to feel silly and actually somewhat guilty after a while. At least until 3 weeks ago. Tori told Jade a simple and insignificant lie, but Jade caught it.

"Cat and I had burgers at Midtown bar and grill yesterday."

It was a place near their apartment where they frequently ate at. But the next morning, Jade had to move Tori's car out driveway to get her car out of the garage. In Tori's car she had a plastic bag for trash and on top there was a blue piece of paper they wrap burgers in. Jade realized that Midtown burgers wrapped their burgers in white paper.

Suspicious Jade pulled it out and on the paper was written.

"Barney's Burgers."

Not only that, it smelled fresh.

Barney's burger's was an LA legend for its famous fries and greasy burgers which everyone knew. One other fact about Barney's was not lost on Jade.

It was exactly 3 blocks from Beck's home and his favorite place to eat.

Tori had lied and Jade wanted to know why. Instead of calling her on it, the ever suspicious and increasingly paranoid Jade started to watch Tori closely. Nothing really stood out, but there something she did notice.

One night several days later, she got a hold of Tori's phone after she had gone to bed. It was hard as Tori usually had it with her at all times. When she was asleep it would be charging on the nightstand next to her side of the bead. This night she left it on the living room table and Jade found it. She noticed that the text's and the phone log's had been erased.

Jade was now more suspicious and decided to follow Tori. So two nights later she borrowed a friend's car and waited outside the recording studio she was working at. She had told Tori she was going to a horror film fest at a local theatre and wouldn't be back until late.

Tori had told her she would be there until 11. Jade parked in an alley across the street at 7:30 and waited. At 8 pm Tori came out, got in her car and drove away.

Another lie, which made Jade's blood boil. It nearly boiled over, when she followed the Latina to her destination.

Beck's house.

Jade parked down the street and about a half hour later she called.

"Hey Jade what's up?" Tori answered.

"Nothing I'm between movies and thought I would find out how your recording session is going?"

There was a slight pause after which Tori answered in a slightly shaky tone of voice. "It's going a bit slow, but we're moving along. I'll probably be here until 11."

Jade pretended not to be upset. "That's fine, I won't be home until at least midnight, that's when the last movie ends. Hope things go well."

"Have fun Jade. I love you."

After Tori hung up, Jade clenched her fists and pounded he steering wheel in an utter rage.

If that didn't convince her a few days while poking through Tori's credit card statements, they each had their own card. She found entry from the fancy, Hillman hotel earlier this week. It was several drinks and separate charge of 200 dollars. She looked for other credit card statements in the financial papers, but several recent statements appeared to be missing. The one she did find, was in the wrong folder.

The next night Jade followed Tori again and as before she went to Beck's house. She did 2 nights after that. After each time, Tori told her she was somewhere else.

Jade had seen enough and concluded that Tori was sleeping with Beck. Furious beyond measure, she stewed in her anger for days. But pretended nothing was wrong. Once or twice Tori would ask if something was bothering her but Jade just acted if nothing was wrong. She wanted to beat Tori senseless, not talk with the lying bitch. Jade just wasn't sure exactly what to do about it

A week ago, after catching Tori in yet another lie, an already boiling mad Jade snapped, and quickly decided she would pay their betrayal back by killing them.

Today was the day she would do it. She knew Tori would be with Beck tonight. Jade now checked Tori's phone every time she could and last night Tori hadn't erased the messages. There was one text from Beck.

_"Meet you at my place at 6:30 pm. I may be a minute or two late. We can get started early. Then have dinner afterward."_

That right there made Jade fume. Tori's response, made Jade nearly blow her top.

_"You've been wonderful. I'll be there."_

When she decided to kill them, she gave came up with a plan to erase that cheating bitch from her life forever. She had a friend in the special effects department of one of the studios make a fake bomb. He was an electronics' expert. She said, I want a working bomb detonator with a simple timer, but fake dynamite. Plus she wanted an additional feature with the bomb. She told him she wanted to make short film and wanted total authenticity.

The friend complied made it for her. She then removed the fake dynamite and put real dynamite in. She got some real stuff by breaking into the storage shed of a rock quarry near her parents' home and stealing it. As a youngster she had played in and around that quarry and knew their security was very lax.

But killing them wasn't enough. They needed to know they would die. The additional feature with the bomb was a speaker and a small mp3 player. When the bomb had 10 seconds left it would then play the following recording which Jade made.

"BECK, TORI YOU THOUGHT YOU FOOLED ME. HOPE YOU HAD FUN, FUCKING BEHIND MY BACK. TIME TO DIE!"

Everything was ready and Jade was hell-bent on paying them back their treachery. She finished her shower, grabbed the bag with the bomb and got in her car.

She drove across clear town and reached Beck's home around 1 pm. She knew that he would be out all day, as he had a location shoot that day. Jade had made a point to casually ask him when he would be filming this week. He said would be on set until 4 PM.

Sometime before, Beck when he was on a movie project gave them a key and the alarm code to feed his cat and water his plants. She let herself in and found no one at home.

After thinking for a moment she coldly decided to place the bomb under the bed. Blow the two to kingdom come when they were happily fucking. She set the bomb for 6:40, placed it under the bed and left.

Having planted the bomb, Jade stood in front of the bed with a devilish looking smirk. "Tori really likes to get down to business, so they'll get inside, strip, get into bed, and right about the time she start's to suck his cock, BOOM! They will be scraping those two bastards off the ceiling. HA! Closed casket, serves you right, whore."

As Jade drove away she laughed. "Have a good time Tori. I'm sure, you'll have a blast."

But Jade knew the police would eventually connect her with the crime. So she decided to empty out her bank and savings accounts, flee to Brazil and start a new life. She picked Brazil as it had no extradition treaty with the US.

Having set the trap, Jade decided to alter her appearance to help her escape. She had her hair cut to midway around her neck and had it bleached. Then she stopped at the bank and emptied out both hers and Tori's bank accounts. She knew Tori's pin and where she kept her separate bank card.

She arrived home just after 5. She hoped to home sooner but got caught in rush hour traffic.

That done, she returned home to check her airline reservation. Her flight was due to take off at 730 PM. She'd be in Brazil, before anyone would know it was her.

Jade then put on a business suit for her trip and began to pack quickly to leave. She then planned to drive her car to a long term storage lot. Put it there and take a taxi to the airport. The plan was perfect and Jade was rather proud of it. Sure she'd leave her old life behind, but fuck it. She'd find a new, faithful girlfriend and live on a nice beach where she would try not to get too much sun and stay pale.

Just as Jade was finishing and about to leave, she heard a phone ring. It being a Katy Perry Ring tone, Jade realized that it was Tori's phone. She found it in the kitchen, under the morning newspaper. Jade remembered that Tori almost always read the newspaper when she ate breakfast.

"Stupid bitch must have forgotten it." Jade muttered, as she looked at the phone.

She almost left it, but saw the number was a strange one and decided to answer it. When she did, she imitated Tori's voice.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss Vega. This is Mr. LaVey, from Woodhouse jewelers. We spoke on the phone last week."

Jade gritted her teeth. "Probably a gift for her new boyfriend. Cunt!" Jade thought angrily.

"Yes. What do you need?" Jade said quickly.

"I'm afraid there has been a mistake with the engraving of the ring. I'm terribly sorry."

Jade's anger was suddenly mixed with confusion. "Mistake?"

"Yes, the engagement ring you ordered. With the 1 carat diamond. We've made a terrible mistake and the engraving was misspelled I'm terribly sorry."

"Misspelled how?" Jade said as she suddenly fumed and thought. "She's going to marry that fucker. Now really both deserve to fucking die. Should chop them into fucking pieces."

"You requested the engraving to say JW+TV FOREVER. But the engraver read it wrong and made the V a W. Now don't worry. We are going to fix it and you'll have the proper ring by Saturday. I like to say, your idea for the big elaborate surprise party at Hillman Hotel, with you popping the question is wonderful. I'm sure your girlfriend will be quite surprised. You said that man helping you plan and set up the party, Mr. Oliver, would be picking the ring up on Friday at 2 PM. Rest assured it will be ready on time for him to pick up. "

Jade was surprised alright, in fact she was downright stunned. Not even bothering to say goodbye, she hung up the phone.

"What?" Jade said, as she realized that Tori weren't having an affair with Beck. Tori was going to pop the question and Beck was just helping her with the plans.

Jade's expression of shock abruptly turned into one of utter terror as she began to shake.

"OH MY GOD! THE BOMB!"

Jade looked to the clock on the wall and realized it was 5:37. Now normally she could get to Beck's house in about 30-40 minutes, but in rush hour traffic it would take much longer.

Jade suddenly began to panic and cry as she tried to think. "I have to save Tori, my perfect, beautiful, loving faithful, Tori." She couldn't call Tori, her phone was here. She could call Beck and started to but stopped.

Jade's mind, suddenly went in 20 directions at once. "Oh god. If I tell them about the bomb. Tori will leave me. I can't have Tori leave me. Can't call the police, they'll arrest me. Got to go and stop them, maybe they're not there yet. If I can get their first. I can disarm the bomb. Hide it."

Half crazed with grief and regret, Jade raced to her car and took off. By then it was 5:42. Jade floored it and blew down the street at about 70 miles an hour desperately trying to get to the home before Tori and Beck. If she got there first, she could disarm the bomb, hide it and no one would be the wiser. Then she and Tori could be happy forever. Or at least she thought.

But it was rush hour and Jade quickly hit bad traffic. She beeped her horn, swore at the other drivers as she desperately tried to save Tori.

Tears in her eyes, Jade tried to get to Becks, but the minutes kept ticking away; 5:50, 6:00, 6;10, 6:15, the clock kept ticking.

As she got closer and closer to Becks, she got only more upset and desperate.

"I'm sorry Tori." She would repeat over and over, through her tears.

Traffic wasn't horrible but it wasn't all that good either. She kept running into traffic jams and other obstacles. By 6:10 Jade was less than 10 miles from Beck's house and it seemed to clear. So she floored it, racing past the other drivers like a madwoman. At 6:20 she was less than 5 miles away in good highway traffic and felt like she was going to make it. But an accident ahead, suddenly gridlocked traffic. After a few painfully tense minutes she drove into the emergency lane and barreled down it at 90 miles an hour to her exit.

She was surprised no cops saw her, but at that point she didn't care. As she got near Beck's house she realized it was 6:34.

"Can't Let Tori die. Can't let Tori die. I have to call." Jade muttered as she picked up the phone and dialed beck.

Jade cursed as the phone went to voicemail. She finally raced down Becks street now only a block away. Her panic level went through the roof when she saw her dash clock change from.

6:38 to 6:39

Finally arriving, Jade screeched to a halt in front of Beck's house hopped out and screamed.

"TORI!"

As she screamed and started to run, Jade could see Tori and Beck start to turn to look at her with very surprised, shocked and concerned expressions through the big glass living room window.

An instant later an explosion ripped through the house, blowing out all the windows in mass of flame and deafening noise. Jade was knocked backward to the ground by the blast and stunned briefly.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later, she could see the house was largely intact, save for the bedroom, but thick smoke was now pouring out all of the windows.

Jade got off the ground, in pain and her ears ringing and ran towards the partially demolished house.

"NOOOO….." screamed Jade as she reached the blown out front door.

Now insane with grief, Jade rushed in the house hoping against hope to find Tori alive. Most of the blast was confined to the bedroom down the hall, but some of it did hit the living room.

"Please be alive baby…Please be alive…" Jade wailed.

Fumbling through the thick smoke and debris Jade managed to find the spot near the window where they were standing.

"TORI!"

"TORI!"

Finally Jade felt something soft, but also charred. It was flesh, but couldn't see who it was. Starting to cough due to the smoke, she dragged the body out the door and collapsed onto the lawn.

It was Tori, the severely burnt, upper half of Tori, but it was Tori.

Frozen on her dead face was an shocked and accusing look, that seemed to scream out one word.

"WHY?"

Broken and grief stricken, Jade held the body close and sobbed while the fire began to consume the house. She was oblivious to that, the approaching sirens or anything else.

All she did was sob uncontrollably and say the same thing over and over.

"I'M SORRY TORI, I'M SORRY."

* * *

Jade looked up at doctor who put the IV in her arm, with an utterly broken expression of despair. The doctor ignored her, inserted the IV and checked the three bottles to see if it was attached to the line properly.

She was amazed how quickly she wound up here, strapped to a table with an IV in her arm.

The room itself had grey walls, with a large table in the center. In one corner she could see a nondescript looking blond haired guard. In another corner she could see the warden talking quietly with a priest. There was a clock on the wall; the time was seconds before midnight.

Then she looked through the window as the curtains had just been opened. She saw several familiar faces behind it, Cat, Andre, Robbie, Mr. Vega, Mrs. Vega, Mr. Oliver, Mrs. Oliver. Jade looked, hoping to see some sympathy, some acknowledgement of her deep remorse for what she had done.

She had to turn her head away as the only expression she got from them, was simple, pure and utter hatred.

At this point the warden and the priest stepped forward.

The middle aged warden spoke first. "Jade West, you have been found guilty of two counts of first degree murder and are about to be put to death. If you have any last words, say them now.

Tears formed in her eyes "I'M SORRY TORI. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU. I'M SORRY."

The warden nodded and as a hood was placed over her head she could hear the priest praying quietly, but she paid him no mind. She just kept saying.

"I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry…"

A few moments later she felt a coldness in her arm as the mixture for the lethal injection was opened and it began to flow.

Heartbroken, grief stricken and filled with remorse, Jade cried out once again before she blacked out.

"I'M SORRRY…"

Then she woke again. She was still in the same room and still on the same table. But now the straps were undone and the IV in her arm was gone. She looked out the window, the gallery beyond was empty. The corner where the priest and warden stood was also empty.

The clock was stopped at midnight.

Jade sat up on the table with a confused expression. "What happened? Did the lethal injection stuff not work?"

Sensing a presence, she turned to see the plain looking guard approach. "What happened? Let me guess, that mixture stuff didn't work and now I get to live right?"

The guard smirked, as if someone had just told him a really funny joke, and then placed his hand on a rusty lever that she recalled not being there before.

"That lethal injection mixture you referred to. It worked just fine."

With a laugh, he yanked the lever and the bottom of the table tilted down causing Jade to slide off of it. But instead of falling onto the floor, she fell right into a huge jagged hole where the floor was.

Jade screamed as she realized she was falling down a deep dark hole, going ever faster and faster. As she fell, she suddenly became aware of the faint smell of brimstone and the dull mournful wail of what she imagined, to be thousands of souls in torment.

Then below she saw a light and she was falling straight towards it. But it wasn't light, it was fire.

Jade screamed even louder, as she realized where her destination was.. "I'M SORRY TORI I'M SORRY."

As the pit of fire rapidly approached she could see long thin tongues of orange flame shooting up, almost in eager welcome of her arrival.

She was screaming in terror and sobbing hysterically when she finally reached the fire

Jade woke with a shriek, abruptly sitting up in bed. Looking around, she could see she was in her bed and it was morning. The clock by her bed read 10:23 and already it felt like it was going to be very hot and sticky day. She then tried to recall the nightmare she had just had. But all she could remember was, a vague feeling of despair combined with the sensation of falling.

"Stupid nightmare." Jade muttered, as she shook off the remnants of the dream and got out of bed.

Looking over at the other side of the bed, she grunted in displeasure as Tori wasn't there. Taped to the bedpost was a note.

_"Jade,_

_Had to start early in the recording studio today. I'll be working late as well. I am sorry. The record company is pressuring me to get this album done by next week. I love you._

_Tori."_

Jade stared at the note for a moment, then with a hateful look crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage.

"Love me my ass, you lying, cheating, whore." Jade hissed.

That done, Jade went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for her day. She had a lot to do and was eager to get started. Amongst the things on her to do list was, cut and dye her hair, call the airline, pack her suitcase, go to the bank and kill both Tori and Beck…..


End file.
